In the processing and packaging of semiconductor devices, ultrasonic bonding (e.g., wire bonding, ribbon bonding, etc.) continues to be a widely used method of providing electrical interconnection between locations within a package. For example, ribbon bonding machines are used to form ribbon interconnections between respective locations to be electrically interconnected such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,745,253, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. In ultrasonic bonding, an upper terminal end of a bonding tool is typically engaged in an ultrasonic transducer which causes the bonding tool to vibrate during bonding. Ultrasonic bonding typically uses relative motion between (1) the bonding material and (2) a bonding location to form a bond therebetween. Ultrasonic wedge wire and ribbon bonding are typically low temperature (i.e., room temperature) bonding processes (although heat may be used if desired). In contrast, ultrasonic ball bonding often uses heat wherein the ultrasonic process may then be referred to as thermosonic.
In providing electrical interconnection in solar substrate applications (e.g., crystalline silicon solar cells, thin film solar cells, etc.) techniques such as soldering or conductive adhesive are used to electrically connect adjacent cells. Certain types of solar substrates (e.g., crystalline silicon solar cells) utilize such connections on the top and bottom of the substrate. Such soldering processes have limitations such as cost, reliability, yield, compliance with lead free requirements, and complexity.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved ultrasonic bonding systems and methods of use.